Lesson Learned?
by Bloom Flower
Summary: Tales of chaos and craziness all tale their way back to the Spirit Detectives and the inevitable insanity of the authoress. Ninjas , flying dogs, and falling chicken all add up to one thing... Everlasting insanity and chaos. Read to see if madness befalle


**A/N:** It has been so long since I've updated! Well now I'm back with a new story in the wonderful world of Yu Yu Hakusho! Yay! Well, I hope you enjoy the story. Please review afterwards! I love reviews:)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters excluding Bloom who is my own OC. Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. (He's an awesome manga author by the way. . Yu Yu Hakusho forever!)

**Lesson Learned?**

**Chapter One: Falling Chickens and Flying Chihuahuas**

The sun hung high at noon as grass glisten with wet dew drops still resting on their blades. They softly sway side to side as the gentle gale swept over them and the surrounding area. It moved on and entered the apartment behind the wet lawn. The wind blew into the window of a bedroom which belonged to a juvenile delinquent and Spirit Detective by the name of Yusuke Urameshi.

"Man, I love Saturdays!" yawned the Spirit Detective. "No school is the best thing ever! Oh yeah, I almost never go to school..."

The teenage boy stretched and yawned in his bed. Then he slapped his alarm which read two hours before noon. He laid back and prop himself against the wall as his hand grope for the remote on his dresser. With a push of his finger, the T.V screen flickered on. Yusuke toss the device in front of him and sat back to watch. "Nothing can ruin my day," he announced, and then he started to sing. "This is my day! Oh yeah! My Saturday!"

Suddenly, a voice from the living room called out to him. "Yusuke!" It was Atsuko, his mother. "Yusuke, are you strangling a cat in there or something! If you are, let the poor thing go! Its cries for help are really driving me crazy!"

Yusuke's eyebrow started to twitch up and down as he continued to look at the living room. He heeds his mother not as he began to sing again. "This is my Saturday! La la la!"

Then without warning, an empty soda bottle flew in from the window and bombarded Yusuke right in the head. Yusuke bolted right up in bed as the empty container collided with his skin. The bottle smack him hard and a message followed from outside the window from the other apartment opposite the one Yusuke was living in. "Oh, be quiet, Urameshi! And let the poor cat go, you cruel person! It didn't do anything to you!"

Yusuke twitch his eyebrow once again. Anger rose from within him but he simply toss the bottle onto the floor, refusing to be angered by the sudden assail. He propped himself against the wall and transfixed his eyes on the television screen. Despite his mom and his neighbor, Yusuke, once again began to sing. "My Saturday! It's my Saturday morning! My mom yelled at me, I have no idea why I'm watching "Smurfs", and my neighbor is a big fat jerk! I am the best, my neighbor tried to kill me with his soda bottle and even with I'm singing, they still try to kill me nonetheless! Yeah! LA LA LA!"

Then a dark flying shadow darted in from outside Yusuke's window and landed on his floor. The short figure stood up, revealing the long black cloths of clothes. Spiky hair poked up on the top as the long black cape disclosed a long katana. A white starburst decorated the figure's hair on the front as it turned to face Yusuke.

"Oh my gosh, ninjas are attacking!" Yusuke yelled as he duck and pulled the covers over his head. "Abandon home!" But then he paused under the covers and his hand ducked out and grabbed a bag of potato chips on his dresser from last night. "But not without these!" And he ducked back under the covers.

"He's even more insane than usual..." muttered the figure dressed in all black. The figure turned out to be Hiei, one of Yusuke's comrades and friends.

Once Yusuke recognized that it was Hiei and not some ninja trying to attack him because he's "all that" or attack him at all, he calmed down. The door to his room was slammed open and a group of people stormed in.

"Hey, Urameshi!" said a teenage boy named Kuwabara who is also one of Yusuke's comrades and friends.

"Greetings," a polite teenage red headed boy said.

"Hi, Kuwabara. Hi Kurama," Yusuke responded back.

"Hey, Yusuke!" greeted Botan, the soul reaper of the Spirit World.

Then from the gang, a teenage girl busted in and stood in front of Yusuke with her fists clenched together as she inhale and exhale heavily. "Where's the cat! I shall save the poor feline!"

"You brought the authoress to my house!" screamed Yusuke in shock. "Oh my gosh, I think my Saturday is ruined..."

"Oh, hi, Yusuke. Now, where's the cat in distress! I shall save the poor creature!" announced the authoress who goes by the name of Bloom as she continues to pant heavily.

"Where have you been?" Yusuke asked, curious to find out why Bloom was so out of breath.

"Uh... Let's see..." Bloom began as she told the story.

Her story took them back a few minutes ago.

-Flashback-

Bloom growled as she pushes against the medal door to Yusuke's apartment. "Oh, so they just go in and leave me to open this door! It's not opening!"

She turned her back on it and walked a few meters from the large door. Bloom then ran and ram into it. "OW!"

The pain entered her shoulder as it felt the force. "I hate this door! Open! Open! Open!"

She pushed on the door's handle, hoping it would open and let her in but her hope soon died. "OPEN! I hate you, door! I didn't do anything to you! Are you broken or something!"

At that moment, two men were walking past her. One of them cupped his hand to his mouth and whispered into the other man's ear. "Look, she's talking to herself..."

"Either that or she's talking to the door," muttered the other man.

"No! Open! Oh, so you hate me, now!" yelled Bloom as she continue to push against the door.

"Let's go. You shouldn't mess with the crazy," whispered one of the men as they scurried on past her.

"So sad... She's so young and yet wrong in the head..." emitted the man back as they turned the corner and was out of sight.

"They know I can hear them, right?" Bloom asked herself as she turned her focus back on opening the door. It was just so happened that there was a sign above the door that read, "Pull, Do Not Push". But unfortunately for her, she didn't see the sign.

"Okay, one last time!" She said as she ran a few meters away from the door again. She took her place and charged toward the door. Then the wind pushed the door open from the inside and Bloom ran into the door thus, resulting in her slamming into the staircase. She lay upside down on the steps as the door hung open in front of her eyes. "That is the last time I use a door again..."

-End of Flashback-

"So yeah, that's what happened," said Bloom as she ended her little adventure story.

Everyone's eyebrows started to twitch up and down.

"What? Was it something I said?" she asked. When no one answered, she broke the silence herself. "So I'm here to save the cat from being strangled!"

"Come to think of it, I think I heard a cat being strangled in there too," replied Hiei calmly.

"Yeah, Urameshi! Where's the poor kitten! I know you hid it somewhere!" accused Kuwabara as he scrambled to find the 'kitten'. He looked in Yusuke's dresser, underneath his bed, and even in his shoes.

"I will save you, poor kitten!" Kuwabara yelled as he raised a fist in the air.

"Yeah, we all heard something that sounded like a cat being strangled in here, Yusuke," said Botan as she looks at him in a facade of concern.

"Yusuke, why don't you just release the poor animal from your grasp?" suggested Kurama.

"I think the poor thing was saying something about its neighbor being a 'Smurf'? And I think it was singing "La la la" too!" said Bloom.

"It sang something of Saturday too..." emitted Kurama.

"It also said something of being attacked by ninjas..." said Botan.

Yusuke was shocked that his friends were saying that he was strangling a cat. "I don't have a cat and I wasn't strangling one! I'll prove to you where the beautiful noise came from and it doesn't sound terrible. It's a beautiful melody that can sweep you off your feet and touch your souls!

With that, Yusuke silenced his friends and cleared his throat for his performance. "La la la! My Saturday!"

As the first sound entered everyone's ears, their hands dash up to cover them. "I think I know where the sound came from now!" announced Botan.

"My voice sweep you off your feet and touch your souls!" sang Yusuke as he spread his arms out wide.

"Yeah, it sweeps you off your feet to knock you over!" said Kuwabara.

"And I think your song is going to touch my soul and break it, Yusuke!" Kurama yelled as he continued to cover his sensitive ears.

Suddenly, another empty soda bottle flew and smacks Yusuke on the head, shutting him up. But this time, it was from his mother in the living room. "Ow! Mom! That hurts!"

"Then be quiet. I'm trying to watch something," she replied.

"What are you doing in the living room anyways?" asked her injured son.

"Like the name of the room says, I'm living."

Yusuke's eyebrow started up again, twitching up and down but it stopped when he turned toward his friends and discovered that one was missing. "Hey, wasn't there one more here?"

He counted his friends and found the answer. "Bloom!"

Yusuke dashed to find the authoress before she can do any destruction. He turned into the kitchen and smack into the wall. "Ow!"

He turned and saw Bloom in the kitchen eating chocolate. "Noooo..." said Yusuke with a defeated look and sign.

"What? This is good!" she replied with a cheer.

"That's my chocolate! Give!" Yusuke yelled then he dashed forward and snatches the bar from Bloom.

"Hey!"

He stuffs the whole bar into this mouth before Bloom could get it back.

"This can't be good," concluded Kurama.

"Purple flying Chihuahuas will rule the world!" screamed the authoress. "Hahahahaha!"

"There is something seriously wrong with this authoress..." said Kuwabara.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! I am the best!" screamed Yusuke as he became hyper along with Bloom.

"Okay... Freaky..." said Kuwabara.

"I have arrived to the theory that Bloom has mercilessly dragged Yusuke into her web of eternal insanity," Kurama nicely stated.

Kuwabara and Hiei looked at him as if he was from another planet. Kuwabara leaned in closer as he opened his mouth to speak. "In English, please!"

"In English, that is?" asked Hiei.

"Bloom bewitched Yusuke with her insanity," he said.

"Yeah, we've noticed..."

"Hiei likes pink!" A totally hyper Yusuke yelled out loud.

"Yes! It's the best! Uh... I mean, I like black..." said Hiei.

"Yeah... Sure..." whispered Kurama.

"HAHAHAHA! I will rule all! HAHAHAHA-" Yusuke was cut short as an empty soda bottle soared through the air and hit him hard on his head. Yusuke stopped laughing and collapsed onto the kitchen floor.

Atsuko stepped into the kitchen, nonchalant that her son has collapsed in the middle of the kitchen. "Hmm, so that's where I threw that bottle... At least, it shut him up."

"Oh thank you!" screamed Kuwabara as he got down on his knees and hugged Atsuko's leg.

"What about the other freak?" emitted Hiei, nodding to Bloom who was still laughing insanely.

"Want me to try again?" asked Atsuko.

"No, that will not be necessary. No matter how many times you try to shut her up, it'll just be futile towards the end," said Kurama.

"Yup. I told you we should have thrown her out the window when we had the chance," said Hiei, putting the blame on Kurama. "But you're so afraid she might get hurt."

"Actually...no. I'm afraid she might hurt somebody while she falls out the window..."

"Oh, come on, shrimp," interrupted Kuwabara. "Kurama's right. She might hurt someone while falling... which is kind of random..."

"Hurt what? A trashcan?" snickered Hiei.

"Gr...shrimp..."

"What! Reiterate your words, mortal human!" Hiei shouted, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Guys, let's not fight!" Botan pleaded after being silent for a while. She paused, and then said, "Nothing's going to stop you, huh?"

"Yes. I agree with your theory, Botan," answered Kurama.

"Grr! I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

"Chickens will fall from the sky! HAHAHA! Chicken for everyone!" screamed Yusuke after he looked up, then he smack his head back down on the tile, out cold again.

"Chickens! I want some!" Bloom yelled.

"I hate you!"

"I hate you even more than you hate me so that means I hate you than you hate me so I hate you and you hate me and even if you hate me, I still hate you so I hate you and you hate me!" declared Kuwabara. "Ha! In your face!"

"You don't even know what you just said, huh?" asked Hiei.

"No."

"Nice..." Hiei emitted. "Oh, and I still hate you."

"I hate you too!"

"Can't you feel the love?" asked Kurama amidst the argument with false enthusiasm.

"Stay out of this, fox!" they both screamed at him.

Kurama smiled weakly as he sweat dropped and put his hands up to protect himself as he slowly backed away for he does not want his life to be cut short.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Purple flying Chihuahuas will rule the world!" screamed the crazy authoress once again. Bloom stepped forward and tripped over Yusuke's body resulting in her collision with the kitchen floor.

Everyone's eyebrow twitched up at her fall. "Okay..." said Hiei.

"I'm out of here," announced Kuwabara as he opened the door and headed out.

"I'm following you, so wait up," said Hiei as he too headed out the door followed by Botan.

"I apologize but I too must make my exit for I might come to the conclusion that I myself shall become tangle in the web of insanity spun by Bloom and Yusuke. I thank you and bid you farewell for now. Good day, Atsuko," said Kurama, polite as always as he began closed the door behind him.

"Wait! I want to come too!" shouted Bloom as she got up to her feet and raced to catch the door before Kurama closed it completely. But she arrived a second too late and instead of slipping through the door to the outside, she ran smack into the rectangular piece of wood and collapsed on the floor. "Doors are out to get me! I just know it!"

Bloom got up and put her hand on the door handle. "I'm not falling for this again! You have to pull to open it!" She pulled the handle as hard as she can but the door wouldn't even budge. "It's not opening!"

"Uh, Bloom?" asked Atsuko. "You push..."

Bloom pushed the door and it slowly opened. "Oh..." Then when she turned to walk out, the wind had already blown it shut so therefore she walked smack into the door and collapsed on the floor again.

Atsuko looked at Bloom then at her son; both on the kitchen floor. "Oh well, back to my shows." With that, she departed the scene and head back into the living room, leaving her son still out cold on the kitchen floor and Bloom still on the floor by the door.

Lesson of Chapter One: One, never leave Bloom in a room alone because she doesn't know how to work the door and free herself even if it's unlock. Two, you never give Bloom or Yusuke chocolate or they just go all hyper on you or one might say purple flying Chihuahuas will rule the world and one might say that chickens will fall out of the sky. If that really happens, watch out for falling chickens and bring an umbrella if you go outside and also, watch out for purple flying Chihuahuas. .

**End of Chapter One**

**A/N:** You actually made it THIS far and survived all my insanity and randomness! I'm shock! Okay, just kidding. Arigatou for reading. Review please:D Reviews make me so happy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters excluding Bloom who is my own OC. Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. (He's an awesome manga author by the way. . Yu Yu Hakusho forever! Long live the Spirit Detectives and everyone else:D)


End file.
